The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to an assembly of a semiconductor device, an interposer and a substrate. The present invention further relates to a capacitor, a semiconductor device equipped capacitor assembly, a capacitor equipped substrate assembly, an interposer, a semiconductor device equipped interposer assembly and an interposer equipped substrate assembly suited for use in the assembly of a semiconductor device, an interposer and a substrate. The present invention further relates to an interposer of the type to be interposed between a semiconductor device and a package in which the semiconductor device is encased or mounted and having a wiring for electrically connecting the semiconductor device and the package with each other. The present invention further relates to a method of producing an interposer of the above-described type.
Recently, various assemblies or packages in which a so-called interposer is disposed between an IC chip and a circuit board in place of directly connecting the IC chip with the circuit board. In the meantime, by the advancement of the integrated circuit technology, the operation speed of the IC chip is becoming higher. This amplifies the noise at the power circuit or the like and possibly causes an erroneous operation. Thus, in the above-described assembly, an attempt has been made to remove the noise and thereby attain a desirable supply of power to the IC chip. For example, it has already been proposed to embed a capacitor in the circuit board side and connect the capacitor to the IC chip by interposing therebetween conductors of the interposer as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-349225.
Further, with respect to a method of connecting a mounting substrate of an IC package or the like and a printed circuit board such as a motherboard, there has been proposed to connect the mounting substrate and the printed circuit board by interposing therebetween an interposer as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-208661.